


Grievance Counselor

by DIANKOU



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe where mysterio isnt a bad guy imagine that, Angst, Contains Endgame Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mature Rating For Later Chapters, Peter Parker Has Daddy Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Trans Male Character, Trans!Peter Parker, first time publicly writing marvel characters please don't roast me, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIANKOU/pseuds/DIANKOU
Summary: Peter Parker grieves after the loss of Tony Stark.  The entire world does.Peter takes it harder than most. First, he lost his dad, then Uncle Ben.  Now he's alone again now that Tony is gone.Happy suggests he visit a grievance counselor; one that specializes in second chances.  Whatever that means.





	1. CHAPTER - i

**Author's Note:**

> I had some thoughts yesterday so here I am I guess. This is my first time writing Marvel characters so others can read it so hopefully, this isn't too bad. Comments and reviews are what keep me writing so I'd love to hear ya'll's thoughts. 
> 
> Some things before I get started; 
> 
> i. this is a work of FICTION. I am not condoning this sort of relationship in real life. There is an extreme power balance and these types of relationships are almost never healthy. Please keep this in mind. 
> 
> ii. Quentin Beck is not a villain in this-- he simply just has powers. He does not align himself with any form of team or side. So it's fair to assume there will be some kind of OOC-ness happening. 
> 
> iii. Peter is a transman; FTM. He is not female, he does not identify with that part of himself. Please do not even bother reading if you don't think transmen are men. 
> 
> iv. this is horribly self-indulgent I'm sorry

New York felt cold after the funeral.  Even with the bite of winter gone, the beginning of summer next felt like this.  The air was stale and there was a particular pang in Peter Parker’s heart every time someone had brought up Tony Stark.  

 

Peter saw Tony everywhere.  He was on the news, shrines were all over the city of New York.  It seemed that the entire world was mourning the loss of their hero.  But people moved on.

 

They stood up and they kept going. 

 

Peter didn’t.  

 

Peter could barely get out of bed for a week after the funeral.  Peter only left his room to get something to eat-- and even then that would be a bare minimum.  

 

It was like this, day in day out for about a week.  Peter had lost weight, but he still felt heavy and slow with the legacy of tony Stark now riding on his shoulders.  He didn’t know if he could do it. 

 

There was a gentle knock at his door.  It broke the silence peter had made for himself.  Some covers were rustled, and peter just barely uncovered his head from the warmth of blankets.  May’s voice was soft and understanding from behind the door. 

 

“Peter? Happy’s here to see you.”  Dread came over him again. The world was twisting the knife that was stuck in his chest with Tony’s death.  Peter just sat up, one of his hands going up to palm at his eyes. 

 

“You can come in happy.” Peter’s voice was hoarse, his eyelids still puffy.  They were all just reminders of How poorly Peter was really taking care of himself.  The door opened not a second later and happy walked in, wearing the same suit that he always wore.  

 

“Hey Pete.”  Happy sighed and he pulled out the chair to Peter’s desk so that he could sit in it.  “May mentioned it’s been… awhile… since you’ve gone anywhere.” Happy crosses his arms over the front of the chair that he was leaning on.  May was right. He couldn’t remember the last normal thing he did. It had been too long. Happy took in a deep breath before sighing with a nod, blowing air out of his nose.  “Peter I think you should get some kind of help.”

 

Peter raised his eyes.

 

“Like therapy kind of “get help” or something else?”  Peter questioned, his voice still weak. Happy shrugged, still thinking.  

 

“Sort of.  I know someone who I think could help you, specifically.”  Happy stood up and placed his hands in his pants pockets. “He helped a friend before and it helped him get out of the hole he was in.”  Peter definitely wanted out of whatever hole he was in. He didn’t know how long this whole grieving process would take without someone helping.  It sounded promising. 

  
  
  


A week later May had dropped him off at an office not too far from his apartment.  The office looked relatively plain from the outside, the only feature he could see from the street were the decals on the windows reading: 

 

Quentin Beck

Grievance Counselor

 

appointment only 

Closed on fridays

 

Peter gulped before opening up the wooden door, a small chime ringing as he stepped into the space.  A woman at the front desk looked up before grabbing a file on the desk. 

 

“Hi, you must be Peter, right?” She asked with a comforting smile.  Peter glanced down quickly and saw a nametag on her desk. Amy. He nodded his head, trying to offer a smile in return.  “Mr.Beck will be with you in just a second. While you’re waiting, do you mind filling these out for me?” She handed him a pet and a small bundle of papers attached to a clipboard.  Some things had already been filled out in purple ink and an all caps handwriting. Peter had filled out the application stopping to peer at the filled in spaces. 

 

lost loved ones

TONY STARK

 

Peter felt the knife twist again.  He looked up and walked back over to the desk where Amy sat and handed over the files to her again.  

 

“I’m finished.” 

 

“Wonderful.  I’ll tell Mr.Beck you’re waiting for him.”  She stood up with a curt nod and proceeded to leave the room.  Peter watched her leave before he sat back down, holding his hands together.  He twittled with his thumbs, his posture slumped in the chair. It didn’t take long before a man in dark slacks and a deep purple dress shirt walked out.  

 

“Peter Parker, right?”  His voice was smooth. “I’m here to try and help you.  Why don’t you follow me and I can tell you exactly what I do.”


	2. CHAPTER - ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second post of today to kick off this story! 
> 
> Really wanted to get some basic plot info out of the way before I begin developing the characters and their relationships. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> -anthony

Peter followed Mr.Beck down a small hallway before reaching a door.  The man turned the handle before pushing it open with his hip, stepping inside and keeping the door open.  Peter followed, hands dipping into his hoodie pockets. He was nervous to an extent. Going to counseling or therapy usually meant having to talk about your problems.  He wasn’t particularly sure he could calmly talk about Tony. Mr.Beck probably expected that, however. Peter stood at the doorway, seeing a few chairs and a long couch as well as a desk that was off to the corners.  There was curtains over all the windows, a lamp on in the corner of the room. Mr.Beck had walked over to tie back one of the curtains, letting in some of the natural light into the room. The man flicked off the lamp before coming to take a seat at one of the single chairs in the room.  

 

“You can come sit down, Peter.  We just need to discuss a few things before we can get started.”  Mr.Beck was holding onto Peter’s files, thumbing through them, slate blue eyes scanning over the file before he turned to an empty page in the back, presumably where the man would take some kind of notes on their discussion.  Peter has walked over to the empty chair next to him and sat down, sitting up stairs with his hands folded in his lap. He began to chew on the inside of his lip just waiting for him to begin whatever this process was. “I just want you to tell me about this person.  From your perspective. What was your relationship like?” 

 

Peter felt his heart the knife twist again.  He cleared his throat then began. 

 

“I met Mr.Starkin… 2016.  He was the first person who, I don’t know— really believed in me.”  He started, his eyebrows knitting together. Mr.Beck watched him speak, one hand placed on his jaw while his finger lightly scratched over his beard.  “I was like an intern. Sort of.” He shrugged. “He did so much for me, he helped me get stronger and become a better person. I learned so much from just watching him.  I-I made mistakes, but he always knew how to handle a situation.” 

 

Peters voice was already breaking, his hands that were previously placed calmly on his lap down tensed together, his knuckles white from his own grip.  He was holding back what felt like weeks of pent up emotion. He hadn’t even talked about it to May. After the funeral, he just receded back into bed. Even though he was just getting started, his heart hurt, physically. 

 

“Now that he’s gone, I just… I don’t know how to handle things anymore.  He could tell me how to figure things out and it really felt like he was always right.”  Peter sniffled, tears already welling in his eyes. “A-and when it happened. I was there.  I just sat by and watched him die. I-I could have done something. Anything!” Peter raised his voice to a degree before Mr.beck stepped in.  

 

“It’s not your fault what happened to him, Peter.  He saved the world.” Peter nodded, taking in a deep breath trying his best not to start crying yet.  “Sometimes… people die, and there just isn’t anything we can do about it. We just have to learn to move on.  But we shouldn’t forget them.” Mr.Beck looked sympathetic as he leaned forward reaching out to pat at his shoulder as he stood up.  “I’ll go get you something to drink. Do you like orange juice?” He asked, turning towards the door. Peter nodded, before furiously palming at one of his eyes, trying to get the wetness to go away.  

 

Mr.Beck turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind himself.  Peter stood up inhaling sharply through his nose. He moved around the room stretching out his arms.  This already sucked. 

 

“C’mon, Peter Parker, you’re Spider-Man.”  He said, trying to rev himself up, “you can talk about your feelings.  He’s probably seen a lot of people cry so it’s ok if you cry.” Peter tried explaining to himself.  “But not too hard, because you’re a sad crier, you might make Me.Beck sad.” He continued monologuing to himself.  A good old-fashioned pep talk is what he needed. He could have gotten it from Happy, or may, but coming from himself should work.  Eventually Peter was a lot more calm and composed, his emotions around nicely. He wasn’t crying, but he still was sad. He knew he would have to continue talking about how he felt, but maybe this time he wouldn’t ugly cry immediately.  

 

Mr.Beck knocked three times before entering, Peter looking up from his phone that he had eventually taken out after the man had taken more than five minutes.  

 

His phone hit the ground.  

 

Tony. 

 

His eyes widened and he stood up from his chair, breath already increasing.  

 

Tony stark.  

 

It wasn’t long before The tears started up again.  It was rather immediate actually. Tony Stark has just opened the door, the storage unit where his suit was stored, laid in on his shirt.  He was even wearing the dark glasses that Tony had just before their original fight with Thanos. Peter was breathing hard when he opened his mouth and Tony’s voice came out.  

 

“hey kid, I brought you some Orange Juice— does that work?”  Peter walked over, barely stopping before he launched his arms up and around him, unable to stop himself from hugging the man.  Peter started crying immediately. His face tucked against his chest. “Woah- don’t spill the juice on the carpet. It looks expensive.”  It sounded like Tony- it had to be him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m—” Peter was cut off by Tony returning the hug, hands coming down to class behind his back and onto his shoulder blades.  

 

“Hey, Kid— Peter, it’s ok.”  Tony said glancing down at him, one hand going up to ruffle through his hair.  “Listen ok. I can’t stay for long.” He shook his head as he pulled back away from Peter so he could look at him.  “None of this is your fault ok. Everything is going to be perfectly fine, and I promise you that.” 

 

“But Mr.Stark I—” Peter started, fumbling over his words trying to get them out.  “I don’t know what to do. You were always there. You always knew what to do.” Peter said, squeezing his eyebrows together as he tried to keep himself intact.  

 

“You managed to take out the vulture by yourself at 15 kid, I’m pretty sure you have it together pretty well.  I mean, I didn’t know what I was doing. I just did what felt right.” Tony said, making sure that Peter was looking at him.  “All that matters is that I’m still here with you.” He pointed at Peters chest before pulling him back into a hug. 

 

Peter put his arms back around Tony and sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut as the embrace continued.  He really missed Tony. But this was something he needed. He needed to see Tony and get some kind of reassurance.  He needed to hear his voice— and it sounded just like him. For all he knew, it was Tony. 

 

With his head in his chest, he didn’t notice the green mist that started to form around his body and then the rather quick transformation back to Mr.Beck.  The man stayed quiet for a moment before petting his head. 

 

“Are you ok, Peter?” he asked in a quiet voice.  Peter just nodded, not moving away from the hug. Rather he just stood there, thinking about what just happened.  

 

It was true.  Peter just needed to do what felt right.  Listen to his heart. Tony would agree with that.


End file.
